Nightmare and Dream
by heroic-dreamwalker
Summary: Wendy met a girl who likes Fairy Tail so much and wanted to join Fairy Tail someday. But the girl is a member of a dark guild and her guild is planning something to destroy someplace. Will Wendy still can befriend with that girl? -WILL NOT BE CONTINUE-
1. New Girl in Magnolia

Still learning English grammar. Sorry if there are wrong grammar.

* * *

**New Girl in Magnolia  
**

Usual day in Fairy Tail Guild. Natsu and Gray were brawling, Happy was supporting Natsu as always and Juvia supported Gray, Lucy was chatting with Mirajane, Erza was eating her cheese cake, while Carle was watching the brawl. Carle just realized that Wendy isn't here yet. "Where could Wendy be?" asked Carle to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wendy was taking a walk just to see the good view of Magnolia. Wendy accidently hit a girl while she was walking.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" asked Wendy felt guilty. She rubbed her forehead.

"That's okay. I'm fine." Said the girl. The girl looks like around Wendy's age. The girl has long orange hair, some of her hair is tied back. She has green and tired look- like eyes. She wears one white hairpin on her left bangs and two white hairpin on her right bangs. She wears goggles on her head. She wears a white shirt with a light blue vest, black short skirt, dark blue pants, and black boots. She also wears a brown yellowish stone necklace and carried a backpack with picture of a cloud.

"Wait a sec… are you Wendy Marvell?" asked the girl excitedly. Wendy surprised by that.

"How did you know me?" asked Wendy confused.

"I'm right. You are Wendy Marvell." Said the girl excitedly holding Wendy's hands. "I'm a big fan of Fairy Tail. I always want to be part of member of Fairy Tail." Said the girl. Wendy was about to talk but the girl kept talking.

"How could you not know that you're famous. You're a Fairy Tail wizard, the Sky Maiden, the Sky Dragon Slayer." Continued the girl. Wendy can only laugh a little.

"I'm a big fan of the Salamander and Titania. Natsu Dragneel is so awesome and Erza Scarlett is so cool."

Then a teenage boy with purple short hair, brown eyes, wearing black jeans and black shirt came near to the girl. "Darise, I've been looking everywhere for you." Said the boy .

"Oh, sorry Akihisa." Apologized Darise.

"We'll meet again next time, Wendy." Darise greeted good bye with a big smile and a wave to Wendy.

"Okay, good bye …. Darise." Replied Wendy with a smile and a small wave but Darise and Akihisa have left. So, Wendy went back to the guild.

* * *

Wendy arrived at the guild. "There you are Wendy. Where have you been?" asked worried Carle.

"I was just taking a walk. And, I met someone." Said Wendy.

"Who did you met, Wendy? Asked Lisanna.

"Well, she's around my age. She said that she's a big fan of Fairy Tail and she really want to join our guild." Told Wendy.

"Why didn't she come along with you?" asked Lisanna.

"An older guy came to get her. Maybe he's her brother?" said Wendy.

"Or maybe they were trying to play tricks on you?" said Carle seriously.

"Carle…." reminded Wendy.

"Come on, Carle. Don't get paranoid." Said Lisanna. Carle sighed.

* * *

In the next day, Wendy once again taking a walk. She saw Darise left from a cake shop. Darise was holding a small box of cheese cake. Darise turned her head and she saw Wendy.

"Wendy." said Darise waving one of her hand.

"Hi, Darise." replied Wendy. Darise walked toward Wendy.

"I'm so happy to see you again," said Darise happily.

"So happy to see you too." said Wendy with a small smile. After that small greeting they took a walk together.

"So, who's that guy yesterday?" Asked Wendy.

"Oh, him? He's a friend of mine. He's name is Akihisa." Answered Darise.

"Oh I see. You and him seem to be quite close." Said Wendy.

"Yes, we are. He's like a brother to me. But we're not siblings." said Darise. Darise and Wendy chat about many things.

Suddenly, Darise saw a vision of prisoners cover with blood and bandage yelling for help inside a cell and an insane man wearing a straight jacket laughing outside the cell. Darise stopped walking. Her face turned to panic like face. So, Wendy stopped too.

"What's wrong?" asked Wendy.

"Nothing. I think I have to go." said Darise. Darise left Wendy in a hurry. Wendy confused about Darise's behavior. But she tried to don't think about it and returned to Fairy Tail Guild.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an abandon building in Magnolia.

"Nancy, we have to save the prisoners. I saw a vision again." said Darise.

"Don't worry, Darise. Tomorrow we're going to the Nightmare Prison and attack the Insaners." said Nancy. Nancy is a young woman with semi- long dark blue wavy hair with purple highlights. She has grey eyes. She wore a red tank top, black jacket, and short blue jeans. And there's a stamp of a red cloud and dagger on her right lap.

"Okay." Darise agreed.

"Oh, by the way, here's your cheese cake that you wanted." said Darise before leaving Nancy. She threw the box to Nancy. Nancy caught it. She left Nancy and the other guild member. Akihisa approached Nancy.

"Nancy, are you sure this is a good plan." asked Akihisa.

"Are you doubting my plan?" asked Nancy.

"Well, is not that..."

"Don't worry, Aki. We are the Nightmare Dagger. And we do our way." said Nancy with a smile.


	2. Nightmare Dagger

Still learning English grammar. Sorry if there are wrong grammar.

* * *

**Nightmare Dagger**

In the next day, a man was running to Fairy Tail. He immediately slammed the door and shouted "There's a chaos in the junior merchant school!" Team Natsu and some other Fairy Tail member went to the merchant school. In there, many person were destroying the school building with their magic and weapons.. Well, it's a quite big school. Many young students were running in panic. Nancy jumped down to a broken front gate to greet the Fairy Tail.

"I know you all will come. And I'm facing them right now." Said her.

"Just what the heck do you think you're doing?" shouted Natsu angry.

"Hm, what am I doing? Oh, I remember. I'm destroying this pathetic school." Answered Nancy in a slow tone to rage tone.

"Why do you do this?" shouted Lucy.

"Cause I hate this school so much." Answered Nancy with an insane face. "Try defeat my monster if you can! I'll be waiting inside." Shouted Nancy teasingly. A monster that looks like a giant were- wolf appeared from the ground destroying the school gate. Nancy jumped to the school roof then she jumped off to the ground.

"Natsu, me and the other can take it from here. You and your team just go ahead!" said Lisanna. Natsu nodded. Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carle, Gajeel, and Pantherlily went inside to the school field while Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, and the other fought the monster.

"This school is a mess." Said Carle.

"Yeah, you're right." Said Happy. Then a girl jump off from the roof to the ground. Facing the Fairy Tail mages. Her face covered by her bangs. The wind blow her hair and her bangs which revealed her face.

"Da.. Darise?" Shocked Wendy.

"That's the girl you met?" asked Carle. Wendy ignored Carle.

"Wait, you know that girl?" asked Gray and Gajeel in a shock tone.

"Darise, is me Wendy. Wait, what's with your eyes?" Asked Wendy frantically. Darise's eyes are no longer green but yellow. Darise didn't reply Wendy.

"DAYDREAM." Yelled Darise. The environment around them changed drastically. It's no longer a school yard. The sky was dark blue, there were dark blue wooden trees with silver leaves, there are silver bushes, and blue ground.

"Where are we? Asked Lucy.

"I don't know but I think this is not a good place." Said Erza. Erza prepared her sword.

"Darise, what are you doing?" asked Wendy frantically. Darise didn't respond it.

"You evil spirits must die." Darise said. "Dream Portal, separate them to the human realm!" yelled Darise. Everybody suddenly felt sleepy.

"What's…happe…ning?" Asked sleepy Pantherlily. Then everybody fell asleep to the blue ground.

"Darise…why?" cried Wendy. She can't believe her new friend betray her.

* * *

Natsu and Happy woke up. "Hey, where are we?" asked Natsu to himself.

"We're back." Answered Happy excitedly. Natsu opened his eyes widely.

"Yeah, we're back." Said Natsu happily.

"But where's everyone?" asked Happy.

"Yeah, you're right. Where's everyone?" realized Natsu.

"They're separated but still in this school. But you have to fight me first." Said someone from the roof. It was Akihisa.

"Alright, a fight." Said Natsu happily.

"Aren't you suppose to be terrify?" asked Happy.

"Why do I have to be terrify? I'm totally going to smack him down." Answered Natsu very confident.

"That's Natsu." Said Happy. Akihisa felt he's being ignored. So he began.

"By the way, let me introduce myself. My name is Akihisa Geretta. I'm known as the Shadow Master." Akihisa introduced himself. Akihisa realized he's still being ignored. "Are you even listening to me?" Shouted Akihisa madly.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that guy." Said Natsu.

"So you didn't even listen to me?" asked Akihisa.

"I'm afraid we didn't." said Happy scratching his head.

"Huh, never mind. Let's begin the fight!" said Akihisa as he held his fist. He jumped to the ground.


	3. Natsu vs Akihisa

**Natsu vs Akihisa **

Natsu gave a punch to Akihisa. He punch Akihisa's stomach. Akihisa easily thrown and crashed the class wall.

"Is that the best you can do?" teased Natsu. Akihisa walked forward where there's shadow. A shadow creature appeared beside Akihisa.

"Dark shadow attack!" He commanded. The shadow creature move forward and beat up Natsu. Natsu fell to the ground.

"Natsu." Said Happy. Natsu stood up. More shadow creatures appeared around Akihisa. "Dark shadows attack!" Akihisa commanded once again. The shadow creatures move forward to Natsu.

"Fire Dragon's Fist." Yelled Natsu. Natsu beat up all the shadow creatures.

"You're quite good. No wonder Darise admire you so much." Said Akihisa. More shadow creatures appered.

"Who's Darise?" asked Natsu.

"Dark Shadows Ensemble!" yelled Akihisa. The shadow creatures around fused together into a giant shadow creature. "Let's get serious. Giant shadow attack!" commanded Akihisa.

The giant shadow's hand tried to smash Natsu. But Natsu dodge it. He's far from the shadow now. The giant shadow chased and tried to smash Natsu again and Natsu dodge it again. The giant shadow chased and tried it again and again. Natsu kept dodging the Giant shadow. The giant shadow slowly became faster to smash Natsu.

"Blasted, the shadow became faster." He said. The giant shadow were behind Natsu. It once again tried to smash Natsu. Natsu turned his head. The giant shadow's fist were almost hit Natsu but luckily Happy immediately saved Natsu to a safer area.

"Thanks Happy." Said Natsu.

"No problem, Natsu." Said Happy.

"That damn cat." Akihisa said resentfully. Akihisa moved his hands. "Shadow tentacle." Said Akihisa. A black tentacle appeared from Happy's shadow. The tentacle grab Happy and tied him. Natsu and Happy shocked.

"Happy!" shocked Natsu.

"Natsu, behind you." Said Happy. Natsu turned his head. The giant shadow smashed Natsu.

"Natsu." Cried Happy.

"Just shut up, cat." Said Akihisa rudely. The giant shadow lifted up its hand. Natsu lie down on the ground. Natsu stood up.

"No one can say that to Happy." Shouted angry Natsu.

"Darise is right. You're strong indeed. You are a dragon slayer anyway." Said Akihisa.

"Just who're the heck is Darise?" yelled Natsu.

"You still didn't know that girl? After one of your friend trying to call that girl? Darise is the one who took you to the another realm. Or should I say Dream realm." Explained Akihisa.

"So that girl is the girl that Lisanna mentioned?" asked Natsu to himself. Natsu remember when Lisanna approached Natsu earlier at the guild.

Natsu finished brawling Gray.

"Hey, Natsu." Greeted Lisanna.

"Oh, Hi Lisanna." Replied Natsu. 

"Wendy told me that she met a girl. She admire our guild so much you know." Said Lisanna.

"Really, who's that girl?" asked Natsu.

"I don't really know about the girl Wendy mentioned about. But she did say that the girl she mentioned idolize you and Erza so much." Said Lisanna.

"But why did that girl didn't respond Wendy?" asked Natsu.

"Is none of your business." Said Akihisa. "Giant shadow attack!" shouted Akihisa. The giant shadow creature once again tried to smash Natsu. But Natsu decided not to run.

Natsu used the Fire Dragon's Roar to eliminate the giant shadow creature. The giant shadow creature vanished.

"Where are the other?" shouted Natsu to Akihisa.

"Natsu, I think you've beaten this kind of mage before." Said Happy.

"Really? I don't remember." Said Natsu.

"I think is the time when we're fighting the Eisenwald guild." Said Happy.

"Oh, yeah. Now I remember. It was Karegama." Said Natsu.

"It's Kageyama, Natsu." Corrected Happy. Natsu faced Akihisa.

"Fire Dragon's…."

"Oh no you don't." said Akihisa. "Shadow Pull." Happy got pulled by the Shadow tentacle to the ground. Then Happy came out from the ground besides Akihisa.

"If you want your cat safe, you must surrender." Said Akihisa. Natsu canceled his Fire Dragon's Roar.

"I will never do that." Shouted Natsu. "Fire Dragon's Fist." Natsu ran forward to Akihisa to punch Akihisa.

"Not so fast, Fire Dragon Slayer. If you do a single magic to attack me, I'll end your cat live." Akihisa threaten Natsu. "Shadow Blade." Sharp shadow appeared from the ground preparing to slice Happy. Natsu cancel his Fire Dragon's Fist. Natsu felt hopeless.

"Shadow Tentacle." Said Akihisa. The shadow tentacle tied Natsu and threw him away.

"Natsu, don't worry about me. Find the other to save this school." Shouted Happy. "Say one word then this shadow blade will slice your head." Akihisa threaten Happy. Happy infuriated.

Natsu stood up. "Don't worry, Happy. I'll never let anyone hurt you." Said Natsu willingly.

"Oh well then. Let's continue the fight." Said Akihisa. Many shadow creatures appeared around him. "Dark Shadows ensemble!" the shadow creatures ensemble into a giant shadow creature."Giant shadow attack." commanded him. The Giant shadow creature smashed Natsu many times. Natsu didn't do anything to fight it. Natsu almost felt unconscious. Happy cried. Akihisa still let his shadow beating up Natsu.

Luckily, clouds cover the sun which made the sunlight gone. Akihisa's shadow creatures slowly disappeared. "Oh no, my shadows." Akihisa became panic. Happy is free from the shadow tentacle since there's not enough light. Happy flew to Natsu.

"Natsu, are you okay?" asked Happy felt worry. Natsu slowly stood up.

"I'm okay, Happy." Said Natsu. Happy smiled. "Now, it's time to knock that guy down." Said Natsu very confident.

"Oh, no. I'm doom. What could I say to Nancy about this?" panicked Akihisa.

"Fire Dragon's Roar." Long fire blasted Akihisa. Akihisa fell to the ground. Natsu win the fight.

"No one can mess up with the Fairy Tail mage." Said Natsu with his pride as a Fairy Tail wizard. "Let's searched the other, Happy." Said Natsu.

"Yeah, let's go find the other." Happy agreed. Suddenly, Natsu fell to the ground but still conscious.

"Natsu, what's going on." Asked Happy.

"I'm suddenly become tired." Answered Natsu. Happy suddenly became tired too.

"I become tired too." said Happy.

Then, a young boy with a school uniform approached Natsu and Happy. The boy has short spiky dark green hair and black eyes. The boy brought a bottle of gasoline.

"Wait here. I'm trying to help you." Said the boy.


	4. Nancy Nightly

Still learning English grammar. Sorry if there are wrong grammar.

* * *

**Nancy Nightly**

The boy went to the collapsed classroom. He poured the gasoline he brought to some wooden chairs and wooden tables. After the gasoline bottle was empty, he turned on a lighter and threw it to the wooden chairs and tables. He immediately ran outside. The collapsed classroom burned by the flame from the lighter. It was a quite big fire.

"Dude, hurry up! Eat the fire!" told the boy. Natsu stood up slowly then he ate the fire. He's charged up.

"I'm charge up." Said Natsu full of spirit. Then he realized Happy was still tired.

"Happy." He said. He picked up Happy.

"I'm okay, Natsu." Said Happy.

"You should rest now, Happy." Said Natsu.

"Okay." Said Happy tiredly. Happy slept on Natsu's shoulder.

"By the way. Thanks for making that fire for me." Thanked Natsu to the boy.

"No problem." Said the boy. He looked the roof and saw nothing. "Salamander, come with me. I know a safe place." Said the boy. So, Natsu followed the boy. "Oh, by the way, my name's Cole." He said while walking.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erza woke up in the quite big garden. She looked around the garden. "What a big garden? This school must be belongs to someone that's rich." She said. "But where are the other?" asked Erza to herself. When she looked to the grass, she found Lucy sleeping quietly. Erza squatted.

"Lucy, wake up!"said Erza as she shaken Lucy's arm. But Lucy hasn't wake up yet. "Lucy, wake up!" Erza shaken Lucy harder. But Lucy was still asleep. Erza shaken Lucy harder and harder but Lucy still asleep. Erza lose her temper. "LUCY, WAKE UP!" yelled Erza in front of Lucy's ear.

"I'm up, I'm up." Said Lucy felt annoy. Then, she realized only Erza was beside her and nobody else. "Erza, where are the other?" asked Lucy.

"I don't know. I think we've been scattered into different places." Said Erza.

"I see." Said Lucy.

"Took you long enough." Said someone from a distant.

"Who's there?" as Erza aware and prepared her sword. Lucy prepared to take one of her celestial keys. Nancy jumped from the roof to the ground.

"Erza Scarlett the Titania and Lucy Heartfilia the Celestial Spirit mage." Said Nancy vainly.

"Where are the other?" asked Erza aggressively.

"What did you do to them?" asked Lucy followed Erza. Nancy smile arrogantly.

"I didn't do anything to them. But Darise did. She separated you and your friend to different areas of this school randomly. So, I don't really know where they are now. But luckily, I found you two sleeping together. So, I decided to wait for you two. It's not polite to wake up someone when sleeping deeply." Nancy explained.

"What's your purpose to destroy this school?" asked Erza.

"Ooh, storytelling time." Said Nancy happily as she clapped her hands once. "It's obvious I want to destroy this school because I hate this school so much. Do you know why I hate this school?" asked Nancy as she hunched her back and smile grimly. Lucy and Erza didn't respond. They were eager to know the truth of Nancy's purpose. Nancy stood up again.

"Well, it's kind a embarrassing. It's because I never graduate. I studied so hard to become a successful merchant, but did I pass? No. So I stop studying to become a merchant but instead I improved my magic and create Nightmare Dagger to destroy this pathetic school." Nancy explained. "Satisfy? Can we begin the fight now?" asked Nancy as she smiled grimly.

"You destroy this school because you never graduate?" asked Lucy.

"You don't know what does it feel like to never graduate. It's sad to study with someone that's younger and smarter. I was the oldest before I stop schooling." Said Nancy.

"I don't care what past you hold in this school. I'll never let you destroy this school." Said Erza. She changed her casual armor into Heaven's Wheel armor. "Don't you know how many innocent childrens and teachers are terrify be your doing?"shouted Erza.

"You're seem quite strong. You're interesting." Nancy Critiqued as she looked at Erza. Then she looked at Lucy.

"I'm not interest in fighting weakling like you." Said Nancy as she pointed her finger to Lucy.

"Wha, what do you mean weak?" asked Lucy felt irritated.

"You should just go away." Said Nancy with a teasing face.

"Dream Portal, transport the blonde one to another area." She said. Lucy suddenly felt asleep and fell to the ground. Then she disappeared.

"Don't worry about her. She's transport to another area in this school." Said Nancy to Erza. "Let's begin the fight. Shall we?" asked Nancy. Her face became grimly again.

Erza flew up and equipped two swords on both of her hands. Then she charged Nancy as she wield her swords to Nancy. But Nancy dodged it. Nancy summoned her nightmare.

"Dream Portal, I summon Nightmare Stymphalian Birds." A large purple hole appeared besides Nancy. A pack of birds with bronze beaks and sharp metallic feathers flew out from the hole. Then the birds drifted in the sky. The hole disappeared.

"Attack her my nightmare!" commanded Nancy as she pointed Erza. The birds charged Erza. Erza quickly changed her Heavens Wheel Armor into Flight Armor. Erza sliced the birds fastly.

"Titania, behind you." Said Nancy as she pointed it. Erza turned her head. A bird drifted in front of Erza's face. The bird bitten Erza's left hand then flew away from Erza. Erza felt painful. She held her left hand.

"Stymphalian bird is a human eating bird. And Stympalian bird bite is toxic. So no wonder it feel painful." Said Nancy.

"Ugh, damnit you." Said Erza.

"Hm, I like seeing someone suffering." Nancy smile grimly. "Dream Portal, I summon Nightmare Stymphalian Birds." Once again Nancy used her Dream Magic.

The birds charged Erza. Erza tried to ignore her pain and sliced the birds. Another pack of birds charged Erza. Erza jump fastly and sliced the birds. Then another birds charged Erza and she jump and sliced the birds fastly. Then Erza realized that her pain disappeared. She immediately charged Nancy and kicked her. Erza's kicks smashed Nancy onto a building wall harshly.

"What just happen?" murmured Nancy.

"Now I know now. The pain that I felt….."

"Darn, she know it." Thought Nancy. "Just shut your mouth, Titania!" said Nancy being rude. "Dream Portal, I summon Nightmare Medusa." Nancy casted her magic. A large purple hole appeared in front of Nancy this time. A woman with hair of snakes came out from the portal. The portal disappeared.

Medusa ran toward Erza then stared Erza's eyes. Erza stared back. Erza turned into a stone. Medusa then stood in front of stoned Erza. Medusa dissaperaed.

"I can not believe it. I defeated the Titania." Said Nancy astonished. "I mean of course. I'm the best mage in Fiore after all." Said Nancy proudly. She stood up. "And now it's time to watch the entertainment." Said Nancy. She jumped rapidly to the roof. "I wonder, where's Darise?" asked Nancy to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the school storeroom.

"Hey, Cole. Where are we?" asked Natsu. Natsu still holding Happy.

"School store room." Answered Cole. The store room was really dusty. There're of full school property needed and some broom and cleaning things. They walked deeper in the store room until they found someone familiar.

"Yo, Salamander." Said Gajeel sat on dusty floor.

"Gajeel? What are you doing here?" asked Natsu.


	5. Stand Still, Don't Give Up

Still learning English. Sorry if there are wrong grammar. I don't know what title is good for this chapter so I randomly write of this title below. I don't know if that's fit or not.

* * *

**Stand Still, Don't Give Up**

"Gajeel, what are you doing here?" asked Natsu.

"I just woke up in here." Answered Gajeel. "Then that boy came and told me to stay here." Gajeel continue.

"It's for your own good. You denied many times and then finally you agree. Thanks to that cat of yours" Said Cole.

"By the way, where's Lily?" asked Natsu again. Suddenly Pantherlily came from the deep of the storage room behind Gajeel.

"Hi, everyone." Greeted Pantherlily.

"There he is." Said Happy by the sudden.

"Hey, you're awake." Said Natsu happily. Happy jumped down to the dusty floor.

"Actually, I already awake and charge up when Natsu and…" Happy pointed to Natsu then to Cole. But Happy didn't know his name. "…and you are walking in this ..room." said Happy. Natsu doesn't seem to mind that but Cole…. I don't think so.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" asked Cole.

"I was too lazy to fly or to walk." Answered Happy without feeling guilty.

"You…you lazy cat." Cole got angry.

"He's angry isn't he?" asked Happy.

"That doesn't matter right now. What matter now is to defeat those dark mages." Said Pantherlily.

"And why did you come here in the first place anyway?" Asked Gajeel toward Cole feeling suspicious.

"I always hide here to skip class when I'm not in the mood to study." Answered Cole.

"But no one even studying right now." Said Natsu.

"Stupid. When the dark mages started an explosion, I immediately ran to the storage room. When I was walking into the deep of this room I found the Iron Dragon Slayer and his cat just woke up from their sleep." Explained Cole.

"Oh I see now." Said Natsu and Happy.

"By the way." Said Cole. "I'm quite a fan of Fairy Tail."

"It was you. I thought Lisanna said it's a girl." Natsu confused.

"Oh, that girl, Darise. The weirdo with the goggles. Yeah, she's crazy about Fairy Tail. She's like the number one fan of Fairy Tail in this school." Explained Cole.

"Oh, so it's different." Said Natsu.

"What an idiot." Thought Cole.

* * *

Meanwhile,

Nancy saw Akihisa sitting down on the ground hopelessly. Nancy jumped to the ground then she walked toward him. Akihisa then woke up.

"Nancy?" asked Akihisa frantically. She kicked his stomach.

"You can drain your opponent's energy but you can't use it. Pathetic." Blamed Nancy.

"Ouch." Akihisa held his stomach. "I'm… s..s..sor…ry..Nan.."

"Speak it up, damnit." Yelled Nancy.

"I'm sorry, Nancy. I was fighting the Fire Dragon Slayer." Said Akihisa clearly. But still frightened by Nancy.

"You, Dragon Slayer, lose?" She pointed Akihisa. "Pathetic." Mocked Nancy. "I was fighting the Titania. And you know what? I win. She's stoned now." Said Nancy vainly.

"You summon Medusa didn't you?" asked Akihisa. He still held his painful stomach.

"You bet I did." Said Nancy arrogantly.

"You know she'll turn to normal if you do _Day Dream._" Said Akihisa. He stood up.

"So what?" asked Nancy angrily. She glanced facing Akihisa.

"When I do Day Dream, no one can use any magic except me." Explained Nancy. "You got that?"

"Ye, yes. Nancy." Answered Akihisa.

"Good." Let's just wait until Darise do her magic." Said Nancy.

* * *

Gray walked in the school main hall. "Where the heck is everyone?"

Main hall roof suddenly exploded and it made a quite large hole on the roof (The main hall was quite big to by the way). Gray glanced. Some dark mages jumped down from the hole.

"Hey, that's a Fairy Tail mage." Said some of the dark mages.

"Let's get him." Said another one. The dark mages charged Gray.

"Damnit." Said Gray. He immediately froze the floor. The dark mages slipped and fell onto the frozen floor. They were all unconscious. "Well that was easy." Said Gray.

Cana and Mirajane suddenly came running. "Hey, Gray." Shouted Cana.

"Wait, be careful." Gray warned them. Cana and Mirajane accidently slipped onto the frozen floor. "I warned you." Said Gray.

Cana and Mirajane stood up carefuly.

"Gray, where are the other?" asked Mirajane.

"I have no idea. We got separated when we were falling asleep." Explained Gray.

"Falling asleep?" asked Cana.

"Yeah, a kid casted her magic on us." Said Gray. "By the way, where are your sibling and the other?" asked Gray to Mirajane.

"We split up." Answered Mirajane. "Are there any students, teachers, or anybody else left in this school." Asked Mirajane.

"I don't know. I haven't seen anybody wandering except dark mages." Answered Gray. "Where are they anyway?" asked Gray.

"We already placed them to a safe place." Answered Cana.

"Okay then, let's searched if there's someone still in here." Said Gray. Cana and Mirajane nodded.

* * *

Elfman were fighting the dark mages in the school field. He took over his arm into an iron bull's arm.

"Just go Lisanna. I handle them." Said Elfman. Lisanna stare Elfman for a while.

"Take care of yourself." Said Lisanna. Then she ran to searched for the other. She ran upstairs to the second floor and found Lucy unconscious.

Lisanna squatted and shake Lucy. "Lucy, Lucy, wake up." Said Lisanna. Lucy woke up.

"Erza?" said Lucy.

"Erza? What happened to her?" asked Lisanna. Lucy rubbed her head then she remember.

"Erza. She was fighting the guild master of Nightmare Dagger." Said Lucy. "I was with her in the garden. And then the guild master showed up and transported me here." Lucy continued.

"Let's go found her." Said Lisanna. Lucy nodded. She stood up then ran downstairs with Lisanna. They ran to the garden.

"Lisanna, I think we're lost." Said Lucy.

"Is that the garden we've been searching for?" asked Lisanna pointing the large garden behind Lucy. Lucy turned around.

"Hm, yeah. That's the one." Answered Lucy.

They went to the garden. Nancy were nowhere. They found stoned Erza.

"Erza." Panicked Lucy.

"The guild master must be the one who did this." Said Lisanna.

"Hey, look!" said someone hiding behind a bush.

"What is it?" said someone behind the same bush. Two mages came out from their hiding. They were twin female mages. They had round red eyes, dark short straight hair. They both wore yellow sleeveless dresses, black belts on their hips, big brown boots, and leaf shape earrings but different color. The first twin wore green leaf earrings and the second twin wore orange leaf earrings.

"Fairy Tail mages. They're here." Said the one with green earrings.

"Nice, let's fight them." Said the one with red earrings.

"But wait, let introduce ourselves." Said the one with green earrings.

"Okay." The one with red earrings agreed.

"I'm Eri." Said the one with green earrings.

"And I'm Eru." Said the one with red earrings.

Lucy prepared to get her keys and Lisanna took over her arms and legs into tiger arms and legs.

"Let's fight." Said Eri.

Suddenly, stoned Erza suddenly cracked under her eye.

"What happen to Erza?" asked Lucy.

The stoned Erza full body cracked. Erza was free.

"Erza, she's free." Said Lisanna happily.

"I think this is kinda awkward for Master Nancy." Said Eru.

"Yeah." Said Eri.

"By the way Erza, how did you manage to free yourself?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah, how did you do that? Asked Lisanna.

"You don't know? This happened the same in Miss Fairy Tail Contest." Answered Erza.

"I was like turned into a stone and Lisanna was still in Edolas." Said Lucy.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Said Erza. "Well, never mind about that. We have to defeat those twin." Continue Erza. Lucy, Lisanna, and Erza prepared to fight.

"They think they can beat us." Said Eri.

"Well, I think so. We're facing the Titania now." Said Eru.

"Pathetic, let's just fight them." Said Eri. A blade appeared on Eri's hand and then she grabbed it.

"Eri. You only fight just for fun." Said Eru. A blade appered on Eru's hand and then grabbed it. Eri and Eru prepared for the fight.

"We're ready to fight." Said Eri and Eru.

"Been waiting for that." Said Erza.

* * *

"Okay, kid. I'm bored here and I want to fight now." Said Gajeel. He stood up. "Come on, Lily."

"Whatever you said." Said Pantherlily. Gajeel and Pantherlily went to outside.

"Hey, I'm coming too." Said Natsu. He stood and followed Gajeel. Happy followed as well.

"Wait." Said Cole preventing them to go outside. Natsu and the other stopped. "You don't know who you're dealing with." Said Cole.

"I don't care. I'll beat them all." Said Gajeel.

"No, you don't understand. The guild master of Nightmare Dagger is my sister." Said Cole.

"Your sister?" asked Natsu and the other.

"Yeah, my sister. She haven't pass the junior merchant school and that made her crazy. She ran away from home and then this happen." Explained Cole.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier? You could just tell us her weakness so we can deafet her." blamed Gajeel. Cole didn't answer. He looks sad and angry.

"She's his sister. Don't you get it? He loves his sister. Wether she's bad or not." Natsu defended Cole.

"Sister or not, I don't care. We need to beat her." Gajeel argued.

"Hey, guys. Don't argue." Happy interfered.

"Beat her." Said Cole. Natsu and Gajeel stopped arguing. They looked at Cole.

"I said beat her." Said Cole again.

"But she's your sister." Said Natsu.

"I don't care if she's my sister. I love her even though she don't. I don't know her weaknesses. But, please, just beat her up." Cried Cole. "Is for my friends own good. They're terrify right now." Continued Cole.

"Well, then, let's go." Said Natsu. He gave a hand to Cole.

"Huh?" Cole confused.

"Let's get outta here. You want to stay in here?" asked Natsu.

Cole smiled and cleared up his tears. He grabbed Natsu's hand and stood up.

"At last, were outta here." Said Gajeel.

"Come on, Happy." Said Natsu.

"Aye, sir." Said Happy. They all went outside from the storage room.

* * *

Outside storage room.

"We have to be careful." Said Cole. Suddenly Nancy jumped down from the roof.

"Cole, what are you doing here?" asked Nancy.

"Oh, sis, you sure like jumping so much." Teased Cole.

"So what, it won't make any earthquake." Said Nancy.

"And I think your pointing habit has lost." Teased Cole again.

"You." Nancy pointed Cole.

"I'm wrong. You still like pointing someone." Said Cole.

"Whatever." Said Nancy felt irritated. She saw the two dragon slayers and their exceeds. And of course she doesn't know what exceed is. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the dragon slayers." Said Nancy.

"I'm gonna beat you up." Said Natsu excitedly as he charged his fire on his hand.

"Don't forget about me." Said Gajeel. He transformed his hand into a club.

"This is getting interesting." Said Nancy as she smiled. "Dream Portal, I summon Nightmare Puppet Master. " Large purple hole appeared in front of Nancy. A wooden doll tall as adult human came out from the hole. The hole disappeared.

Nancy smiled and said "Do it." Thousand strings came out from the doll finger and attached to Cole's body.

"What the heck?" surprised Cole. Cole got pull by the doll. Nancy rubbed Cole's head.

"Now, bro. Be a good boy." Said Nancy. The doll attacked Natsu and Gajeel using Cole. Cole punched Gajeel and made him thrown to the storage room door and eventually destroyed it.

"That was quiet strong." Said Gajeel.

"Ouch, my hand hurt." Said Cole. "I didn't mean to do that." He continued.

"Yeah, I knew that." Said Gajeel.

"Now it's my turn." Shouted Natsu. He charged Nancy. "Fire Dragon's Fist." Nancy just stood up confidently.

"Aki!" Shouted Nancy.

Two shadow tentacles appeared under Happy and Pantherlily. "Not again." said Happy.

"It's draining my power." said Pantherlily.

"Really? I don't feel anything." said Happy.

Akihisa showed up behind Natsu. "Shadow Tentacle." A tentacle from Akihisa's shadow tied Natsu and threw him to a building wall. "It's a rematch." Shouted Akihisa.

"Okay then, why not?" Natsu agreed. Natsu jumped down and charged Akihisa with his fire.

"Not again." Said Akihisa. "Dark Shadows, Attack." Hundred shadow creatures charged Natsu. Natsu easily beat up all the shadow creatures.

Gajeel stood up. He changed the club into sword. He charged Nancy.

"Hey, Dolly." Shouted Nancy. The wooden doll protected Nancy using Cole as a shield. Cole looked terrify. Gajeel stopped and Cole relieved.

"You can't do anything. Anytime you charged me, he'll become my shield." Said Nancy confidently.

"He's your brother. How can you do that to your brother?" shouted Natsu to Nancy. Nancy looked at Natsu.

"Pay intention to your opponent." Reminded Nancy. Natsu turned his head.

"Thousand Shadow Blade." Akihisa shouted. Thousand blade from Akihisa's shadow charged Natsu. Luckily, Natsu dodge it. But unfortunely, a shadow creature appeared in front of Natsu and hit him. Natsu fell down to the ground. He stood up.

Gajeel ran to the doll and eventually stabbed the doll. But the wooden doll healed itself. The doll controlled Cole to kick Gajeel. Gajeel dodge it.

"Just because you stab the doll that doesn't supposed to mean it lost controlling Cole." Explained Nancy.

This time Gajeel ran to Cole. "Dude, what are you doing?" asked Cole frantically.

"Save you." Answered Gajeel. He cut the strings that attached to Cole's body using his hand as a sword. Cole fell down to the ground.

"My body feel so heavy." Said Cole. He tried to stand up slowly.

"Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs." Gajeel Shouted. Large number of steel spears fired the wooden doll. The wooden doll vanished.

"You're quite good." Praised Nancy. "But not this time." Said Nancy. "Dream Portal, I summon Nightmare …"

"Not so fast." Shouted someone from a distant.

"Erza?" asked Gajeel.

Nancy glanced. Erza kicked Nancy hardly. It made Nancy thrown so far to the ground.

"Titania? How did she?" Nancy confused.

"Stone Eyes Magic don't effect on me." Said Erza.

"Damnit, I can't believe it. I'm outta here." Mumbled Nancy. She jumped to the roof. Akihisa looked at Nancy leaving him alone.

"Fire Dragon's Roar." Natsu breathed a long line of fire and burned Akihisa (again). Akihisa knocked out. "Pay attention to your opponent." Said Natsu to Akihisa.

"Are you forgetting someone?" asked Happy. Happy and Pantherlily looked powerless.

* * *

"Never underestimate Fairy Tail mages." Said Lucy with her pride.

"Yeah, whatever." Said Eri. Eri and Eru lied down on the ground.

"But it was hard too, to defeat them. Erza gave us a chance to defeat them without her." Said Lisanna.

"Isn't you're the one who say we can handle it without her." reminded Lucy.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." said Lisanna

"I wonder where's Wendy and Carle." Lucy wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Juvia were running upstairs to the fourth floor.

* * *

**I think this is the longest chapter I wrote. Maybe the next chapter will be much longer than this one or maybe not. Well, I got carry away and this happen. Well never mind. Please review politely, thank you.**


End file.
